Bloody Tears
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: At five years old she lost everything but her baby brother to Oz. Taken in by a Doctor Tou, Kagome is trained to be a pilot of her very own Gundam, Haniyasu-Hime. Now, at fourteen, she must fight alongside five fifteen year old boys who have also been trained as pilots, and defeat Oz. Will this war ever end? Will there truly ever be a time of peace...or was all that...just a dream?
1. Dreams of the Past

**Bloody Tears**

**Summary – Kagome's tired of crying for those she has lost, not that she can cry anymore anyways. An old man claiming to be a Scientist takes her in at age 5. Now 14, she is trained as an assassin, and with her Gundam by her side she lives by her own Code of Conduct. Defeat is NOT an option.**

**Anime – Gundam Wing / InuYasha**

**Main Couple – Duo / Kagome (No Question About It.)**

**Genre – Romance / Adventure**

**Rated – T (Mild Violence) (Mild Sexual Themes) (Mild Language) (Mild Blood and Gore)**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Gundam Wing or InuYasha, nor do I own any of the Characters of said anime's. But oh how I wish I owned Duo. ;D**

**Gundam's Name is (Haniyasu-hime) – Goddess of the earth.**

**Bloody Tears**

_**Prologue**_

**Dreams of the Past**

_Lying with her head on her mother's large belly, a little girl laughed as she felt a light kick. Her mother's fingers ran through her shoulder length inky black hair and her blue eyes moved to the television where a news reporter suddenly appeared on the cartoon channel they had been watching prior to the interruption._

**-**_**We bring you this live report; southern Japan, middle Africa and Northern America have been targeted by White Fang missiles. These missiles have already been deployed, we advise all citizens in these areas to evacuate immediately. We have been given a time limit by the Military, a total of 4 minutes and now 29 seconds. Again, we—-**__ The little girl didn't hear the rest of the broadcast as she was pulled out of the living room and out of the house by her mother._

"_Kagome, we need to leave." She hadn't bothered with the car, the streets were too busy. She didn't follow the crowd either. Instead, pulling her into the opposite direction and further into the city._

"_Mama, where are we going?" She asked in a scared and shaky voice._

"_You don't have to worry about that Kagome." Though she said that, Kagome couldn't help but feel somewhat terrified at what was happening. It was loud outside, and everyone was yelling and running. There were accidents along the side on the road, she didn't understand why either. Normally people on L6 Colony were more cautious. This was all crazy! She wanted her father. She wanted to be at home. Kagome tightened her hold on her mother's hand as they slowed to a stop._

_It didn't take more than three minutes to get to her mother's destination. She pushed her daughter into a dark cellar of an old abandoned warehouse that was near their home. She climbed in after and went to close the door when Kagome shouted._

"_MAMA, LOOK." Her mother looked out and saw a small puppy, a new born by the looks. Before she could stop Kagome she ran past her and around the corner._

_She heard shuffling before her daughter came back with three babies counting the one she saw first._ "_Kagome come on."_

"_Hold on mother." She ran back quickly._

_Her mother looked at her watch and her heart almost stopped. _"_KAGOME!" She watched the second hand move, twenty-one seconds remand. Kagome came back with two full grown Golden Retrievers following behind quickly. They got in and she closed the door and locked it before taking the pups down with her daughter. The other two following by themselves, she made it down and looked at her watch. _"_Six...five..., cover your ears honey." Kagome did as told. _"_Two...one..." She tightened her hold around Kagome and felt the impact of the missiles from further away._

_**-BAM- -POOOSH- -KUSSSH-**_

_Things began falling onto the ground from the shelves in the cellar. The dogs had found a spot in a corner._

_**-SHHHPSUU-**_

_Kagome hadn't noticed the shelf above her. She was huddled in the safe arms of her mother. She knew that in those arms, she would be safe, and so she kept her eyes closed. Her mother, who had been holding her, had noticed, covering her daughter in any way that she could to keep her safe from the shelf as it came crashing down on her worn and fatigued body._

_Kagome felt her mom go limp on her and pushed herself out from the weight of an adult body, _"_MAMA!" the ground beneath her shook and caused her to fall and hit her head, knocking her unconscious throughout the remainder of the explosions taking place above her._

_-x-x-x_

'_It hurts...' The thought was simple in itself, but complex in how it came to be. Why was she in pain? Kagome's eyes fluttered open and she immediately closed them as dust or dirt invaded her eyes. Something wet was on her face, she could feel it. Trying to move, it didn't take her long to realize that she couldn't._

_~Rrr, erf~_

_Forcing her eyes open again, despite the burn from the pollutants foreign to her eyes; she looked to see the head of a puppy sticking out from beneath what looked like a metal desk. She tried to remember what had happened. Why there was a puppy in her house at all, and what happened to that desk to make it fall over? Flashes of her mom and car accidents flooded her mind. She closed her eyes and more flashes burned into her mind. She saw a golden retriever, she heard her mother cry out for her. The news report, something about a missile...whatever that was... There was a bunch of loud noises from above. That's right, she could remember now, she wasn't at home...where was her mother?_

"_Looks like no one survived."_

"_It would seem that way."_

_Kagome moved her head to the direction of the cellar door. She winced at the pain caused by the slight motion, bringing tears from her eyes. _'_In here.' She thought. She opened her mouth and tried to speak but only a raspy gasp came from her lips, something metallic seeped into her mouth and she wet her lips to try talking again. Forcing herself past the taste, _"_In Here!" her voice was cracked, and it hurt to speak, but she could cry over it later. _

"_It's a waste of time staying here Doctor."_

_She felt more tears fall from her eyes, "__I-IN HERE, Ah-!" She felt the burn of her throat, and prayed that they heard her this time._

"_Did you here that?"_

"_It came from over here." The cellar door opened and light flooded in causing her to close her eyes at the brightness. When she finally opened them again, it took her a moment before her eyes focused and she could see five men standing at the cellar door. Four were young, in their mid-twenties or so, but the fifth was an elderly man about a head taller than she was. The four young men all held weapons, guns with too many bullets on their clothes to count._

"_M-my m-__**cough, cough, cough**__..." She calmed herself down and tried again, "Mama...mama..." She could taste the coppery flavor of blood more than previously with that coughing fit._

_The elder man seemed to be contemplating something before speaking softly in a hushed whisper to one of his men before turning to another and speaking in that same soft undertone. She couldn't hear anything that he was saying, but she figured it out when the first one he'd spoken to had come towards her and picked her up._

"_P-puppy." The man that picked her up checked on the puppy and the others as well._

"_Doctor Tou, two pups survived impact."_

"_Bring them along."_

_He nodded and placed them on Kagome's stomach. Kagome tried lifting her hand to pet one but couldn't muster up the strength. She suddenly felt tired, things went fuzzy around her, and finally everything went black as she was once again thrown into an unconscious haze._

_-Beep-Beep-Beep-Beep-__**Beep**__-_

_"Mm~"_

-**Beep**-**Beep**-**Beep**-**Bee—CURSH**

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: I am re-writing this, it was too childish for my tastes. I mean, this was one of my first stories I'd ever written, it needed to be re-written. In fact, it was practically BEGGING. I hope this is better and easier to comprehend, lol. Tell me what you think!**


	2. Awakening to the Present

**Title – Bloody Tears**

**Summary – Kagome's tired of crying for those she has lost, not that she can cry anymore anyways. An old man claiming to be a Scientist takes her in at age 5. Now 14, she is trained as an assassin, and with her Gundam by her side she lives by her own Code of Conduct. Defeat is NOT an option.**

**Anime – Gundam Wing / InuYasha**

**Main Couple – Duo / Kagome (No Question About It.)**

**Genre – Romance / Adventure**

**Rated – T (Mild Violence) (Mild Sexual Themes) (Mild Language) (Mild Blood and Gore)**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Gundam Wing or InuYasha, nor do I own any of the Characters of said anime's. But oh how I wish I owned Duo. ;D**

**Gundam's Name is (Haniyasu-hime) – Goddess of the earth.**

**Bloody Tears**

_**Chapter One**_

**Awakening to the Present**

Kagome sat up and glared at the annoying object that now lay uselessly across the room on the floor against the wall. Bits of plastic was scattered on the floor and she smirked at what used to be a working alarm clock. Glancing at the wall where a few bags were located, packed with clothes and a few survival essentials.

_**~Sigh~ **_"Today's the day," she climbed out of bed and stretched before scrambling for the clothes on the mostly bare nightstand before she made a beeline for the shower. She pulled off her nightclothes before climbing into the shower and turning it on. She sighed as the warm water cascaded over her light milky skin that held a natural glow from years of her bathing in goat milk; seriously, no joke. Her fingers ran through her wet hair as they worked any and all tangles out before she added shampoo and lathered up her hair, foam sliding down her still developing form. She rinsed then repeated the same action with the conditioner before stepping out.

She was pressed for time, so had been quick to dry off after getting out of the shower. Getting dressed, she pulled on her undergarments then a black dress with two adjustable shoulder straps, two adjustable straps across the abdomen and a pleated bottom that stopped four inches above her knees. Then she pulled on a pair of black bondage pants that had a removable black two-row grommet belt around the waist, four sets of zippers in the back, decorative zippers in the front with D-rings and removable black bondage straps, standard front and back pockets and adjustable straps around the knees. She pulled a pair of socks on then her black sneakers last before brushing her hair and tying a black scrunchy around it in a high pony tail, her hair falling down to her hips after letting it grow out after a friend of hers said it would look good long.

She grabbed her bags on her way out of her room and smiled. Today was the day she started fighting back.

"Good morning Kagome." She looked to her side where the same guy that had carried her out of the cellar all of those nine years ago stood. He had short black hair and violet eyes. He was thirty-five years old, and while he acted like a father to her, he was every bit a pervert to the woman at the base, and even a few off base.

"Morning Miroku, how have you been, when did you get back?"

"I'm okay I guess. I got back this morning, around five, actually. The Scientist _'buddies'_ of Doctor Tou are sending out their own, assassins. No offense."

"None taken, I'm soldier, but I guess I'm a killer too, so...assassin it is." She smiled as an eight year old ran out of the G-Hanger and right into her. "Souta, what's wrong?" She asked the nervous looking boy. He had short black hair and baby blue eyes.

"I, uh, accidently broke a shuttle."

Miroku frowned and shook his head, "...how do you break a shuttle?"

Kagome glared at the man before she turned soft eyes to her brother. "I'm sure you didn't _break_ a shuttle. Everything will be alright, Souta, just go back inside and help the Mechanics repair it. Apologize and try not to do it again. Learn from your mistakes, okay?" He gave a nod and walked back in. Her little brother, she could never get angry at him. Her mother hadn't made it. In fact, she wasn't even alive when they'd taken her body from the L6 Colony. Doctor Tou had to perform a C-Section and remove her baby brother manually.

"How do you break a shuttle?" He repeated his question to Kagome.

She shrugged and laughed, "I don't really want to know." They both walked inside and Doctor Tou walked up to her with a smile and cane in hand.

"Hello dear,"

"Hey Gramps," He smiled and led her to her Gundam.

"She has been pampered; the men here wouldn't let you leave unless she was in top condition."

"Awe, thanks guys; she looks perfect. You should say thank you, Haniyasu-hime." The Gundam's eyes glowed bright pink before diming to there original state.

It wasn't a surprise to those around her. She had designed the MOS for her Gundam. (Mobile Operating System) She had also been the one to choose its colors too. It was mostly black with traces of red on certain parts. It had a more feminine build to it, and was more flexible then the other models. Haniyasu-hime was her Gundam suite. It specialized in close combat but was also good with long range combat; she just didn't have a never ending supply of missile's at hand to dispatch for never ending long range battles. Her speed and agility was amazing. Its power behind punches and kicks were okay...there was room to grow and improve. Not to say she had weak punches and kicks, her physical attacks just weren't as high as the rest of her stats. Her Gundam's aim was perfect; Haniyasu-hime never missed a target. Then again, neither did she.

It had long distanced hyper jammers that made it impossible for cameras and radars to see it. A shield inlaid in the left arm that was created by thermal energy, as well as twin blades, made from a substance she hadn't heard of. Doctor Tou had just told her it was stronger then Titanium Alloy. She had thermal energy missiles on the shoulders, legs and finger's which had deployable fingertips and a secret that not even her doctor or the mechanics knew about was the eyes. They were a window to her Gundam's very soul...or at least the inside of its head. The head had no wiring or pointless metal taking up room. It was empty, well, that's what they thought, she had placed all of her weapons inside as well as a couple ID's and Papers with false names and identification information that was in a lamination display along the inner wall of her Gundam's head. Her Main Computer System was there too...Bolted to the inside walls and floor. She'd made it into something of an office.

She watched as her Doctor came over to her with the portable elevator, it was pretty much a crane with a box that had doors. She stepped in and waited till it got to the back of the Gundam's head before she placed her hand on it and watched as a key pad flipped and pushed a few buttons before watching the head open. She pushed the trunk in and locked it down. Closing the back lift of the head, she made sure the key pad had flipped back inwards before she made her way down as two dogs came running in with a couple pups behind. All of them were retrievers.

"Pochi~!" She watched as a smaller, more playful puppy came hurling itself at her. It was a normal Retriever. Except for the fact that unlike the others, when it came to her training he had watched and joined in. At first it was just playing, and interrupting her. He would try to get her to play with her during her runs, or bark at the _enemies_ she was supposed to shoot at. It got to the point that he had been trained with her. Now he knew how to help her, he was her teammate. Though, Pochi was only half the size of the older Retrievers. He was the mutt of the family. "Nai, Pochi? You're coming with me, right?"

_**~Arf!~**_

"Great! Souta, you be good." Souta who was standing with the Mechanics nearby him nodded. "You too, Miroku,"

"Why, what ever do you mean Kagome?"

"You have touchy, feely hands. Keep them to yourself! Behave."

"Innocent me? I know of no women to which my hands have scorned."

She raised a brow and sighed, "That girl from the L1 colony was nice; Sanga wasn't it?"

"Sango was h...uh, hm; guess I walked into that one."

Laughing a little, she gave everyone hugs before her Gundam got on one knee and held a hand out to her and Pochi.

"Is that a new trick Kagome?"

"No, it's all part of her MOS, a learning chip I installed. I am hoping that she will learn faster with it. I programmed simple things like voice verification and voice command chips, as well as a few actions that she can _think_ on, herself. It just so happens, she configured the data happening around her and took the operative to help me on my way at the understanding of my departure." She and Pochi jumped onto the land and she waved goodbye to everyone as she got into the cockpit and buckled up. She placed a harness on Pochi before powering up. Everyone left and they opened the gate. She looked at the place she had called home for nine years and smiled sadly as she wondered if she'd ever return before she sped off. "It's time we get rid...of the Earth Sphere Alliance..."

She pulled the change guard after takeoff and her Gundam switched its form to that of an air capsule.

'_Operation Meteor, interphase one...'_

**-x-x-x-**

**Here is the revised version of chapter one. I hope you all enjoy. I'm on to chapter two! It shouldn't take too long.**


	3. Operation Meteor

**Title – Bloody Tears**

**Summary – Kagome's tired of crying for those she has lost, not that she can cry anymore anyways. An old man claiming to be a Scientist takes her in at age 5. Now 14, she is trained as an assassin, and with her Gundam by her side she lives by her own Code of Conduct. Defeat is NOT an option.**

**Anime – Gundam Wing / InuYasha**

**Main Couple – Duo / Kagome (No Question About It.)**

**Genre – Romance / Adventure**

**Rated – T (Mild Violence) (Mild Sexual Themes) (Mild Language) (Mild Blood and Gore)**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Gundam Wing or InuYasha, nor do I own any of the Characters of said anime's. But oh how I wish I owned Duo. ;D**

**Gundam's Name is (Haniyasu-hime) – Goddess of the earth.**

**Bloody Tears**

_**Chapter Two**_

_**Operation Meteor**_

"Let's see what Gramps has for us. Info on the others will be nice. I should try to get in contact with them if possible. Oooh, he's cute." She looked at the five boys and zoomed in on the second file. "Duo Maxwell, fifteen years old years old, he's American. His Alias/Nickname is 'Shinigami'. He's from the L2 colony. Gundam, Deathsythe. He uses thermal energy like I do. It may be best not to get into a fight with him...how close is he..." she typed a few commands into her system and waited patiently for the information to come up on her screen, smiling at the information she received. "He'll be close to me and another Gundam, if this information is right." She clicked on another image and it showed the Gundam of _Duo_ _Maxwell_. "Hehe, Black, I like him more and more, accents of yellow, looks kind of cool. He is best in close combat I see.

Fighting Ability is at level 140

Weapons Ability is at level 120

Speed Ability is at level 160

Power Ability is at level 120

Armored Ability is at level 120

Let's see who the one before him was." She went back to the files and clicked the first. "Heero Yuy, fifteen years old, Japanese; Alias/Nickname is 'Perfect Soldier'. He's from the L1 colony. His Gundam is the Wing Gundam, not too creative, is he? Dude, this guy is a little intimating." She eyed his picture and frowned, "...really...intimidating."

_**~Arf~**_

"You agree, huh? Primary weapon is a Buster Rifle. So, he is long-range, he can also change into a 'bird form'...so I'm not the only one with that _unique_ ability, here I thought I was special.

Fighting Ability is at level 130

Weapons Ability is at level 140

Speed Ability is at level 150

Power Ability is at level 120

Armored Ability is at level 130"

She looked at his Gundam before going to the third. "Unknown name, goes by Trowa, age fifteen years old? _Maybe_? Unknown Ethnic Origin, from the L3 colony, Alias/Nickname is 'Silencer'. I'll do a background check on him later...if he even has a background to check. His Gundam is Heavy Arms. His primary weapon is a lethal looking beam Gatling that's worn over his left arm supplemented by homing missiles in its shoulders, micro missiles on its legs, and Gatling guns concealed inside its chest. Shit, what is this guy, a walking missile?

Fighting Ability is at level 110

Weapons Ability is at level 160

Speed Ability is at level 110

Power Ability is at level 140

Armored Ability is at level 140" She looked at the Gundam before moving on to the other.

"Aw, he is absolutely adorable. Quatre Raberba Winner, fifteen years old, Arabian, he's from colony L4 and his Alias/Nickname is the 'Arabian Prince' Huh? Prince? I'll check that later too. His Gundam is Sandrock, designed especially for hand-to-hand combat. Its primary weapons are curved, heat-radiating blades.

Fighting Ability is at level 120

Weapons Ability is at level 120

Speed Ability is at level 110

Power Ability is at level 150

Armored Ability is at level 160" She looked at his Gundam then went to the last one. "Chang Wufei, fifteen years old, Chinese...oh, so his first name is Wufei. He is from the L5 colony. Alias/Nickname is the 'Solitary Dragon'. His Gundam is Shenlong and its nickname is Nataku. It's best at close-quarters combat. He likes fire. Almost all of his attacks are flame based attacks.

Fighting Ability is at level 160

Weapons Ability is at level 110

Speed Ability is at level 130

Power Ability is at level 140

Armored Ability is at level 120."

She looked over his Gundam before closing out of the files, but not before marking Quatre's and Trowa's for later.

She looked at her screen, earth was in view now. "Meteor time," She watched as dotted lines on her screen showed the destinations of four other Gundam's arriving in Earth's atmosphere as well as a civilian aircraft. _'Heh, scrap metal to those idiot's behind the computers in Oz.'_ She smirked before frowning. _'Where is the fifth...Duo Maxwell, he must have Hyper Jammers too. I want to scare him a bit, I wonder...'_

"Brace yourself Pochi." She said as her 'bird' descended into the Atmosphere, her destination coming up fast.

"Oz, north base. destroy, _all_ suits and weaponry. No one gets out..._Alive_. Mission Accepted." She smirked as she pressed a few buttons and checked her stats before commencing in battle.

Fighting Ability is at level 110

Weapons Ability is at level 130

Speed Ability is at level 160

Power Ability is at level 130

Armored Ability is at level 130

"Let's Go Hime." The eyes of her Gundam glowed before she made herself known. She sent out two heat seeking generated missiles and watched as the Base's southern quarters were blown sky high; completely destroyed. She watched as people ran about, a couple Leo's came out as well. It was foolish, but she was going to enjoy their foolish mistakes...killing each one of them as she did. "That's right, keep coming." She drew her twin blades and shot forward, her speed itself was terrifying, but with each thrust of her blades, she destroyed another suit and the the eastern and western quarters. She fired her beam canons at a few approaching suits and watched as they lit up the night sky.

_**~ARF!~**_

"Hm? Oh shit!" She hadn't been paying attention as she watched the 'fireworks' and someone had almost cut her head off. Turning swiftly with her sword, it lit up with thermal energy as she brought the sword down and cut the Leo in half.

"Let's end this." She raised her arms into the air above her head as if she were surrendering. She watched as they surrounded her Gundam. "Perfect." Her Gundam began spinning at high speed, thermal missiles firing off in every direction. She sat watching her screen as red dots vanished one right after the other from her radar.

"Heh, to easy..." She stopped spinning and blasted the northern quarters and watched as everything blew up. She pt the message recorder on and spoke clearly, "Kagome here, North Base destroyed, no one survived...Mission Completed." She closed the recorder and sent the message to the Doctors. _'Let's bring home the prize...' _She smiled and flew away from the area. "I wonder if the boys have finished up. Well, I guess it won't hurt to check up on one of them." She pulled the screen up and looked over the pictures.

"Trowa and Quatre are out until I know more about them. Heero, uh, no, he scares me. Wufei looks like a loner so...I guess that leaves the cutie. I'll drop by." She pulled up his classifieds and looked for his Gundam code. "Hehe, I found it XXXG-02D." She typed the code in and found him to be close by Heero and her. Starting off in that direction, she stopped and glanced back once more to watch the fires of hell spread over the base she'd just destroyed before turning back and continuing off in the direction of Duo.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is chapter three, I am really happy with how quickly the revisions are coming along. However, it's almost twelve, I've been sitting at a desk for over six hours, my back is starting to ache and I keep yawning. So I'm going to call it a night, let me know if this is any better than my previously sloppy work. XD I'll try to get the rest up tomorrow and the new chapter too.**


	4. One Goal in the Same

**Title – Bloody Tears**

**Summary – Kagome's tired of crying for those she has lost, not that she can cry anymore anyways. An old man claiming to be a Scientist takes her in at age 5. Now 14, she is trained as an assassin, and with her Gundam by her side she lives by her own Code of Conduct. Defeat is NOT an option.**

**Anime – Gundam Wing / InuYasha**

**Main Couple – Duo / Kagome (No Question About It.)**

**Genre – Romance / Adventure**

**Rated – T (Mild Violence) (Mild Sexual Themes) (Mild Language) (Mild Blood and Gore)**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Gundam Wing or InuYasha, nor do I own any of the Characters of said anime's. But oh how I wish I owned Duo. ;D**

**Gundam's Name is (Haniyasu-hime) – Goddess of the earth.**

**Bloody Tears**

_**Chapter 3**_

**One Goal in the Same**

She found him still fighting. Knowing it would be best to not interrupt him, she waited patiently for him to finish up. Looking around, his base was significantly larger than the one she'd been assigned to destroy. Sitting back, she watched as he finished up. When he was done he turned around and she jumped in front of him with her hands held out in front of her. She didn't really want to be sliced up the way his targets had been. Her cockpit opened and she stepped out.

His didn't do anything for a while before his cockpit opened and he stepped out as well. He wasn't stupid though, he had a gun clutched firmly in both hands and pointed straight at her.

"Kagome Higurashi..."

"Hm?"

She couldn't help but laugh a little, "That's my name and you are Duo Maxwell...correct?"

**-x-x-x-**

Duo stared at the girl in front of him, weary and untrusting of the innocent looking girl with the feminine killing machine that looked to be similar to his in structural design. She looked harmless, that is to say, the pilot did. That machine looked dangerously beautiful, and while he wanted to play with it, he didn't trust the girl as far as his own Gundam could throw her. "I guess we can both agree that asking who you are would be pretty stupid,"

She smiled, "Well, I did just give you my name...and I already know who you are."

"Yeah, about that. How do you know my name?"

"Didn't your Doctor send you the files on the others? That was the first thing I asked for. I wanted to get in touch with _somebody_ who was on the same line of offense as myself. With the same goal in mind...I didn't want to be alone on Earth, I guess." She blushed and tapped the tip of her foot nervously on the Gundam she stood atop of. "You were the nearest Pilot...ah, actually, no you weren't. That's a lie."

He raised a brow, "You're telling me that you lied?"

"No, just, I forgot about the other Pilot...uh, his name was Heero Yuy...I wasn't too sure about him. He looked to be a little intimidating, and I chose to come to you first."

Duo smirked, he knew nothing about this girl, and while she seemed to know him or at least her name, he could tell she didn't know just how intimidating he could be. But on a serious note, the fact that she knew his name was too much. He watched her for a moment longer before straightening up; he didn't lower his gun though.

"So what now?"

"Mm, I'm going to go find a hotel to stay at, and enroll at a nearby school...I figured that no one would suspect an _innocent_ school girl in being responsible for the Zodiac's North Base's annihilation."

He laughed at her choice of words, "What did you say your name was?"

"Kagome Higurashi, call me Kagome!" She smiled, bowing politely to him. She jumped in surprise when her Gundam lifted its hand. Duo knew it was futile to point his gun at the machine. Obviously, but it didn't stop him from following its every movement with the raised semi-automatic.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome stared at the extended hand curiously and looked carefully at it before jumping onto it. She smiled as it brought her up to Duo and stopped short of him. "I don't know if she's giving you a better shot, or if she thinks I wanted to see you up close, but she's trying to help."

"How...is it on Auto or somethin'?"

"No, it's a self-learning chip I installed into the MOS a week or so back, she's programmed to take in her surroundings and the events happening, and make approaches which best fit that situation. There is nothing hostile taking place, well..." she eyed his gun, which was now much closer to her than she'd have liked, "not yet, at least. She moved me here because she didn't see you as a threat...despite your weapon."

"Her mistake,"

"Then..." Kagome frowned, "will you shoot me?"

He stared at her for a moment before sighing, "I'm a sucker for the cute ones,"

Kagome smiled, holding out her hand, she watched him place the gun in the back of his pants waist band before extending his own hand and taking hers in his. "It's nice to meet you, Duo Maxwell,"

"Just Duo," she ran a hand through his bangs and glanced around at the base he'd just destroyed. "So, how many of us, did you say that there was?"

"Six, including you and myself. Each of us from our own colony...each of us with a Scientist that had formally been part of the White Fang faction, and each of us with a reason to see OZ's blood spill."

"...yeah, I hear ya...Oh, I'm from L2...what colony are you from?"

"L6...Pilot and Gundam Identification number is XXXG-06H...Pilot 06..."

"I see...you have me beat there. I don't know my _number_."

"XXXG-02D...Pilot 02..." She let his hand go and glanced down at the machine he stood atop. "He's amazing...Shinigami...nai?"

"Hm?"

"Your nickname, its Shinigami..."

"...translation...please."

"God of Death."

Duo laughed, "Ha, yeah! That's me alright! Duo Maxwell, the God of Death. I may run and hide, but I never tell a lie...on the battlefront, if you see me, you've got a Death Wish to meet your maker."

Kagome smiled, "I like that...Well, we should split up for now, I'm sure I'll see you again though. After all, with the same mission...we're bound to have a few run in's with one another, right?"

"Yeah...I guess you're right. Do you have those files on the others?"

She nodded, "I can send them to Deathsythe later if you want,"

"Could you?"

"Of course, I have your Identification code, I can get in contact with you as well as all the other Pilots, whenever I want."

He frowned, "The others aren't all going to be like me, and just welcome an _ally_ with open arms, you know that, right?"

"I'm aware, which is why I decided to meet you and then let the others come naturally. It would be easiest to work with someone who you could trust if things turn ugly, but also, too many people will start to attract unwanted attention. It isn't strange for a guy and girl to hang out together, and as for up sprouting rumors, I don't care about those. So long as we can accomplish our goal...nothing else matters."

"...Destroy OZ..."

Kagome nodded; "I will see you again soon, Duo..." she hopped back onto her Gundam's hand and smiled when he took her back to her cockpit. Climbing back inside, she found Pochi to be asleep and couldn't keep her smile from forming. "Let's find a place to stay for the night...nai, Pochi?"

Her dog's ear twitched at its name, but otherwise, he didn't move to show he'd heard her. She locked up her cockpit and took off once more. She would first find a hiding place for her precious friend, and then, locate a place to stay for the night, or week.

'_...I wonder what the others are like...'_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is chapter three, I hope you all enjoy. I'm going to continue revising and editing when I get home, but for now...please enjoy. XD**


	5. One on One

**Title – Bloody Tears**

**Summary – Kagome's tired of crying for those she has lost, not that she can cry anymore anyways. An old man claiming to be a Scientist takes her in at age 5. Now 14, she is trained as an assassin, and with her Gundam by her side she lives by her own Code of Conduct. Defeat is NOT an option.**

**Anime – Gundam Wing / InuYasha**

**Main Couple – Duo / Kagome (No Question About It.)**

**Genre – Romance / Adventure**

**Rated – T (Mild Violence) (Mild Sexual Themes) (Mild Language) (Mild Blood and Gore)**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Gundam Wing or InuYasha, nor do I own any of the Characters of said anime's. But oh how I wish I owned Duo. ;D**

**Gundam's Name is (Haniyasu-hime) – Goddess of the earth.**

**Bloody Tears**

_**Chapter Four**_

**One on One**

**-Beep-Beep-Beep-Beep-Be-**_**KUSH~!**_

Kagome opened her eyes and looked over to the other side of her room she was sleeping in, the clock, the in pieces, was still flashing in neon green '_**6:42AM**__'_. She looked over at her computer that was reading information and sighed when she realized it wasn't her alarm clock making those obscene noises. Climbing out of bed, she moved over to her laptop and read what it said with a yawn accompanying her words. _"Destroy Oz Leo Military Transport Ship. Launching at twelve pm..._" She blinked a few times clear the tears from her eyes that had come with her yawning, "Mission Accepted." She typed her response before going to bed again.

She woke up about thirty minutes later feeling somewhat stupid. Thirty minutes wasn't nearly a good enough reason to return back to bed, and wasn't long enough for a good nap either. She got dressed in a Dark navy blue school girl skirt with a white button up dress shirt and a dark navy blue school jacket. A white tie with two vertical dark navy blue stripes at the bottom was worn around her neck and a pair of knee high socks with two dark navy blue stripes at the top and white sneakers were on her feet. She left her hair down in its natural waves as it fell nicely past her hips.

She walked up to Pochi who was lying contently on her bed and pat him on his head before leaving. Walking out of the hotel she was staying at, she gave a small incline of her head to the doorman who she'd met last night.

"Have a good day at school Miss. Kagome."

She nodded with a smile, "I will, thank you." She continued on. Walking for nearly ten minutes till she stepped through the gates of her new school and watched as all the girls turned to her in awe, the guys just starring as if she would disappear if they blinked or looked away. She could hear some distant cheering in the background of whispers and passed the boys and girls as she followed the cheers. She found out where they were coming from as she walked over to the basketball court and almost laughed. She walked up to a group of boys and watched as the ball bounced of the back drop and bounced over to her. She caught it with ease, despite the initial kick back force of the ball.

"Duo!" A guy called out. Duo turned around to see Kagome holding the ball.

He smiled brightly and ran over to her. "I didn't think I'd see you around so soon."

"I wasn't aware either that we would be _attending_ the same school... "

He nodded in understanding. Looking at the ball then back at her, he gave a daring smirk. "Can you play?"

"Can I? Yes. Will I? Not a chance. You don't expect me to play in a skirt...do you?"

Suddenly Kagome was pulled away by a group of girls.

"She'll be right back Duo!"

Duo almost laughed at her predicament. A few minutes later they came out dragging Kagome who was now wearing a Dark Navy Blue Jersey with the words Baby Girl written in white with black lining and on the front and back was the number 6 in the same color. On both sides of the jersey was a white thick stripe and on both sides of the stripes were thin black stripes. A pair of black shorts beneath it but the jersey almost covered them completely. She wore the same socks and shoes but her hair was now in a braid like Duo's only a little longer than his. Duo looked her over and laughed a little, "Did they turn you into a doll?"

Kagome glared at the girls hatefully before turning her eyes to Duo, "Something akin."

He grinned and chuckled, as did many of the others. He wasn't complaining though, her legs and arms were nicely toned, and her legs, long and smooth. He smiled and checked the ball. She checked back and the game began. Twenty-five minutes had passed relatively quickly; leading score was nine to eight, Duo in the lead. The first to ten would win. She looked him in the eyes, her heart beating a mile a minute, a thin layer of sweat ran across her brow and down her cheeks.

In a quick side step, she took the ball from Duo and dribbled beneath his outstretched arms and around him. She stopped at the two pointer line and shot. As the bell rang the ball fell through the hoop. The score, ten to nine...Kagome won. Breathing deeply as everyone clapped and applauded both her and Duo. She gave a mock bow and watched them leave before sitting on the hot blacktop court. She fell backwards and stared up at the clouds. Duo walked over to her and sat next to her, leaning back on his hands.

"So what's the mission?" He asked when he was sure they were alone.

She laughed, "I don't recall saying that there was a mission..." she watched him turn an inclined brow to her and laughed a little." Fine, it's just a destroy mission; a transport Ship."

"What's it transporting?"

"A bunch of Leo's will be launching on an OZ transport ship. Of course, if I know them, they're expecting someone to come and destroy them; my guess is that they will all have pilots ready to fight in the Leo's."

"You're going to do this by yourself, it's dangerous."

"And you care?"

"Well...yeah, I guess. You are my..._Ally_."

Kagome smiled, "I can assume you trust me then?"

He nodded before standing up and holding out a hand to her, which she took gladly and stood up. "So where's it gonna be and when?" He asked as they walked to the changing rooms.

"It's at twelve today, at the Alliance Military base not too far from here."

Duo gave a nod before the two walked inside the school and headed to the Gym. They went into separate changing rooms. A few minutes later Duo came out to find she wasn't ready. About five minutes later she came out with wet hair in wet waves.

"Shower?"

"Like I want to smell like sweat," She made a face before placing her satchel over her shoulder and walking off much like that of a ruffian.

He laughed before heading off to class along side her.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Okay, **_**now**_** I have to go to work, lol. I will update again later! I hope this is better than previously! It'll also be longer, since I'm going in and adding a lot more detail to it. LOVE YOU GUYS!**


	6. Peas in a Pod

**Title – Bloody Tears**

**Summary – Kagome's tired of crying for those she has lost, not that she can cry anymore anyways. An old man claiming to be a Scientist takes her in at age 5. Now 14, she is trained as an assassin, and with her Gundam by her side she lives by her own Code of Conduct. Defeat is NOT an option.**

**Anime – Gundam Wing / InuYasha**

**Main Couple – Duo / Kagome (No Question About It.)**

**Genre – Romance / Adventure**

**Rated – T (Mild Violence) (Mild Sexual Themes) (Mild Language) (Mild Blood and Gore)**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Gundam Wing or InuYasha, nor do I own any of the Characters of said anime's. But oh how I wish I owned Duo. ;D**

**Gundam's Name is (Haniyasu-hime) – Goddess of the earth.**

**Bloody Tears**

_**Chapter Five**_

**Peas in a Pod**

**Duo's P.O.V**

"Yo! Duo, what's the story with you and Kagome?"

Duo turned to see a small group of boys from his class standing there. Like most troublemakers, they traveled in packs.

"Is she your girlfriend?" One of them asked, a lackey of the middleman's, judging by the formation.

Duo tried walking around the group without causing a scene but that didn't go down too well.

"Aw, come on guys. We aren't dating." He laughed at the group a little, always one to give a group of thugs a good-natured show. But honestly, he couldn't stand people like them. He could see their _intentions_ towards his recently acquired _ally_ as clear as day.

"Good to know, we wanted to have some fun with her, and didn't want to start fights where they weren't necessary. See boys, I told you he wasn't into her."

Duo's eyes turned into a deadly glare as he punched his fist into the wall next to him, halting the leader of the group from going any further. The lackey's looked nervously to the cracks running up and around his fist along the wall before looking to their leader uncertainly. He leaned in and cursed his luck at the group that had formed around him and the boy he was now holding up against the wall with his other hand twisted into the collar of his shirt. His voice was deadly, and his chosen whisper, _"You even try to touch her...you won't be heading to the infirmary or hospital...I'll send you in a matchbox to your maker."_

**Kagome's P.O.V**

Kagome wasn't sure what had happened to cause Duo to become so upset, but she didn't want her _friend_ to get in trouble just yet. She walked up to Duo who didn't look as if he was about to let his terrified victim go. The group leader looked somewhat relived when Duo released him. "He's not worth the effort, Duo...weaklings like him don't deserve to have even your wasted time."

Duo smirked, "Yeah, you're right...but you are worth it."

"Me?" She raised a brow, "this was about me?"

"I'll tell you later, it's almost twelve." As he said it, her watch started to beep, signaling it was eleven thirty.

"I'm leaving early," she weaved through the crowd of students around them.

"I'm coming with you."

Kagome looked over her shoulder and laughed, "Bored already, Maxwell?"

"Ah, last name basis?!"

"Never," She ran down the stairs and through the halls until she was outside. Looking around Kagome spotted a yellow supercharge. She looked in front of the vehicle on the curb where it said _Reserved for Principal_.

Duo followed her eyes and shook his head, a mischievous grin on his face. "You sure you aren't an L2 street rat like me?"

Kagome laughed, "Nope, just an L6 orphan with a propensity for vengeance and settling old debts. This L6 stray is going to destroy all that OZ throws at her." She walked forward towards the car, "Come on." She pulled two bobby pins from her pocket and worked the lock, happy when she saw the lock pop up. She climbed in and unlocked the other side for Duo. She checked the obvious areas for a spare and when she couldn't find one...she hotwired the car. It took her a few moments to cut the correct wires and connect others, but once she did, the purr of the engine was enough to cause her to grin.

**-x-x-x-**

It was eleven forty-five, almost time for the shipment to launch. Kagome pulled into the Alliance Military Base, being sure to park where no one would find or notice the banana yellow supercharge. Getting out she pressed a button on her watch and her Gundam's head popped out of the water before raising enough that she could climb into the cockpit. "Get inside the head, key code, zero, zero, six, zero, six, four. Quickly," she told Duo, who looked confused, but jumped up and moved quickly up to the head. The key pad flipped over and he keyed in the numbers she'd told him to before climbing in. He heard her voice surround him as he looked around in awe. _**"There is a black button behind you by the entrance, press it." **_He did and watched the opening close up on him.

"Now what?"

"_**Go to the computer panel across from you, there is a red switch, looks like an ordinary light switch...flip it."**_

Once more, he listened and did as told. He watched as a seat flipped up from the floor.

_**"Sit down and buckle up, when the torpedo's launch, the battle begins. I don't want bits and pieces of you decorating my Gundam's head, so don't get up till I say to."**_

"Right,"

Kagome watched as the transporter took off and flipped a black tab up and hovered her thumb over a red button, smiling almost evilly, she pressed down on the button and watched as four Torpedoes took off after the transport vessels. They would follow until they hit, and at the speed they were going...that wouldn't be long.

_**-BOOM-SHWOOOOOSH-**_

She brought her Gundam out of the water and flew off in the direction the Leo's were. She could only see five Leo's, turning her heat radar on she found a total of 12 around her. She raised her arms and then, like before, thermal energy missiles flew off in every direction as her Gundam spun. Like before, they dropped off her radar like balloons popping. When she was done she took off and made sure the transport ship had been completely destroyed. These simple little destroyer missions were the worst, they were easy, and boring.

She left and hid herself in another place hidden on the other side of the sea near another Military base. She lowered it, stopping so that her cockpit was just above water, "Duo, can you hear me?" she spoke into the mic that communicated to the overhead.

"_Yeah,"_

"Go ahead and get out, press the same buttons, and you will get out."

She climbed out of the cockpit and closed it before diving into the ocean, smiling as Duo closed up the head before doing a simple head dive from his own spot higher above. She pressed a button on her watch and watched Haniyasu-hime sink back into the darkened depths of the sea.

"What did you do? All that spinning, what was that?"

"That was called the Tears of a Goddess...an attack where my Gundam spins with missiles flying off in every which way. It destroys anything that tries to surround me."

Duo nodded before looking around, a look of amusement crawled onto his face as he brushed his wet bangs from his face and laughed.

"What?"

"You found my hideout." He pointed to a nearby ship and smiled to her, "You can stay here; it's a hell of a lot safer than any hotel, that's for sure."

"Stay here, is that really okay?"

He nodded.

"That would be great, can we drop by my hotel room so that I can get my clothes and laptop, as well as Pochi?"

"Sure, let me get Howard to drive us there. Before that though, we should get out of the water, its COLD!" He shouted the last part before swimming off towards the ship. Kagome laughed and followed after. She was really starting to enjoy the time she was spending on Earth, and Dup had a way of making everything ten times more fun.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is chapter five; I hope you guys are still with me! Love you guys!**


	7. A Friend in Me

**Title – Bloody Tears**

**Summary – Kagome's tired of crying for those she has lost, not that she can cry anymore anyways. An old man claiming to be a Scientist takes her in at age 5. Now 14, she is trained as an assassin, and with her Gundam by her side she lives by her own Code of Conduct. Defeat is NOT an option.**

**Anime – Gundam Wing / InuYasha**

**Main Couple – Duo / Kagome (No Question About It.)**

**Genre – Romance / Adventure**

**Rated – T (Mild Violence) (Mild Sexual Themes) (Mild Language) (Mild Blood and Gore)**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Gundam Wing or InuYasha, nor do I own any of the Characters of said anime's. But oh how I wish I owned Duo. ;D**

**Gundam's Name is (Haniyasu-hime) – Goddess of the earth.**

**Bloody Tears**

_**Chapter Six**_

**A Friend in Me**

Kagome followed Duo over to an old man in a red and white Hawaiian shirt and a pair of shorts and flip flops. Shivering at the chill of the wind against her skin, she mentally cursed herself for not thinking about Haniyasu-hime helping her and Duo to land instead of head diving into the dark, cold and wet abyss of the sea.

"Hey, Duo man, cute little lady friend you have there."

Kagome smiled at his way of speaking.

"Yeah, she is kind of cute, isn't she...Look, could you give us a ride to her hotel room so that she can pick up a few things?"

Kagome blushed and turned away from Duo, she was too cold to really comment on his silly commentary. She watched the old man quirk a brow and looked at him in wonder. She recognized him, she was sure of it. He had a face she _couldn't_ forget.

"Runaway?"

Kagome shook her head and smiled in kind to the old man, "My name is Kagome Higurashi, Doctor Tou's granddaughter."

His eyes lit up in recognition at the name. "Say, do you know that pervert Miroku too?"

Kagome frowned, "It depends; what did he do now?

"Haha, my granddaughter, Sango...she speaks about him often. I wanted to extend an apology to the boy..."

"No, I should be apologizing, he's...incorrigible, but...I think he really likes Sango." She smiled, "He talks about her all the time, I only wish he'd get serious about her and stop messing around."

Howard laughed at that. Duo wasn't really sure who this Doctor Tou was, or Miroku...but he knew Sango, only by name and face, not having talked to her himself. Shaking his head, he turned back to the previous question, "So, can you give us a ride?"

"Yeah, no problem,"

**(Three hours later)**

Kagome and Duo lay in their beds; there were two in the room so it wasn't a problem. Pochi had betrayed her upon meeting Duo, and had instantly warmed up to the boy with the chestnut colored locks. She glared at the dog and glared even harder when Duo laughed. "Ungrateful dog...I saved your parents life you know. I raised them! I helped them give birth to you, and then I raised and trained you...And this is how you repay me? By betraying me for...HIM!?" She pointed accusingly causing Duo to burst into a fit of laughter once again.

Kagome sighed, "Oh well," she smiled as the two played in his bed. His computer went off and he jumped up. Kagome couldn't conceal her blush. He wore a pair of pajama pants and his hair was let down from its normal braid. He was nicely toned but then, so was she; it came with the rigorous training of a soldier, or as Miroku had worded it 'assassin'. However, she wasn't used to seeing a boy her age that looked so...attractive.

"I have a mission tomorrow. A couple Oz Military officials." He turned back to her and sat down at the desk where both laptops sat on a surprisingly long desk.

Kagome was sure it could fit up to six or seven laptops on it, if positions along the edges properly.

"What are you doing tomorrow?"

Kagome pointed at her own laptop which had a small, miniscule list of names on it. "I'm doing research on a couple people,"

" Duo Maxwell...I'm on this list?!

Kagome rolled her eyes, "All of the pilots are."

He frowned but continued all the same, "Lady Une

Chang, Wufei

Yuy, Heero

Treize Khushrenada

Trowa Barton

Quatre Raberba Winner

'Peacecraft' who are all of these people? Besides myself obviously..."

She shrugged, "I know Trowa and Quat are pilots like us. They are your age."

"And yours."

"No, I'm a year younger than everyone else," she frowned, "fourteen, you guys are all fifteen..."

"Oh, I thought you were fifteen...my bad. I guess that's what I get for making assumptions," he laughed, when he stopped he looked back at the screen, "So why does the Doc want you lookin' up information on two fellow Pilots?"

"I don't know, Doctor Tou sent it to me an hour ago and told me to look up information on them; that it might help me to understand both my friends and a few foes."

Duo frowned, "Is he always so vague and cryptic in his explanations?"

Kagome smiled, "Yep...It's fine though. I wanted to look some things up on Trowa and Quat anyways..."

"Well we should probably get to sleep then, I feel like dead weight." He walked over to his bed and pulled his hair tie from the bottom of his braid and ran his fingers through his golden brown locks as they came undone in a waterfall of silky waves. "Tomorrow is a busy day for both of us. You can use anything here that you need, got it?"

"Are you sure?" She asked as she sat down on her bed, pulling her brush out to untangle her raven locks which pooled out around her on the bed she sat on.

"Yeah, I trust you." He said before lying back in his own bed, pulling the sheets and blankets up to his chest before he let his eyes close. Drifting off to sleep, he kept himself aware of his surroundings all the same while he slept; listening to everything.

She smiled at his last statement, the fact that, after only a couple days, he could say that...It meant a lot to her. She had only really had her brother, Miroku and the Doctor as family...Pochi as well, and the Mechanic that built her Gundam was family too, in a way. However, no one outside of the Base had ever been this close to her. She had missed this, she only vaguely remembered having friends on L6 in elementary. She had been five when the explosion had wiped away everything she'd ever known, her mom, her school, her home...and her friends. So she wanted to make sure that, any trust Duo had in her, was well placed. She didn't want to disappoint him, and she didn't want to lose him. He was her first friend outside of base, which meant the world to her. _"Thank you Duo..."_ She whispered softly as she braided her hair and tied it at the bottom before pulling her own sheets and blankets up to her shoulders and drifting off to sleep.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: So, this was actually chapter One, long ago….….alright, not so long ago. Anyways, I hate rushing chapters, and stories, but sometimes I do, and when I go back and read it, I feel like I'm reading nonsense. I liked this story though, and I want to complete it, so I am going through each chapter and I'm re-editing, revising, and adding a lot to the story which, I believe it was initially lacking. I hope you all enjoy this version! Love you guys. I know I say that a lot, but I don't think you know just how much I love my Reviewers, and the things you guys write to me...the reason I'm inspired to write at all, comes from my readers, and reviewers. Thanks!**


	8. That's No Way to Say Hello!

**Title – Bloody Tears**

**Summary – Kagome's tired of crying for those she has lost, not that she can cry anymore anyways. An old man claiming to be a Scientist takes her in at age 5. Now 14, she is trained as an assassin, and with her Gundam by her side she lives by her own Code of Conduct. Defeat is NOT an option.**

**Anime – Gundam Wing / InuYasha**

**Main Couple – Duo / Kagome (No Question About It.)**

**Genre – Romance / Adventure**

**Rated – T (Mild Violence) (Mild Sexual Themes) (Mild Language) (Mild Blood and Gore)**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Gundam Wing or InuYasha, nor do I own any of the Characters of said anime's. But oh how I wish I owned Duo. ;D**

**Gundam's Name is (Haniyasu-hime) – Goddess of the earth.**

**Bloody Tears**

_**Chapter Seven**_

**That's No Way to Say Hello!**

Kagome sat on Duo's bed with her laptop in her lap. She had hacked into her mainframe on her Gundam so that she could use her search program. Duo came in the room as she typed away and noticed what bed she was on, giving a grin he moved behind her and started reading over her shoulder. Just to tick her off. All he saw was a bunch of history on the Peacecraft name, he knew some of it, but there were mentions of a prince and princess long thought dead. "I'm not easily annoyed, Duo."

Duo scoffed and fell backwards on his bed, "Do you not like your bed?"

"Ah, I like to be able to see everything that's around me, rather than with my back to anything. I like corners, this is a corner. I like this corner. That's only while alone though, I have no problem sleeping over there if I'm not all by myself. Is that weird?" She asked curiously.

Duo shook his head, "No, not weird. Seriously though, it's so hard to find someone I can play with. I mean, is it too much to ask for a friend who's easily irritated?"

"If we come across one of the others you can try annoying them. How's that sound?"

"Yeah, right...Sound's like I'll have to wait."

Kagome smiled and looked back at him, "You had better hurry. You have a mission, remember."

"Yeah, see ya later."

"Kay!" She watched him leave before returning to what she'd been reading. The Peacecraft family had two children, Relena and Milliardo Peacecraft, not much more was on the topic, but she stored what little information it gave her, in the back of her mind for future references. "The Peacecraft family was renowned for their standing in the Peace Alliance...if they were here..." Kagome frowned, "If Relena _or_ Milliardo Peacecraft were alive, that would put a complete twist in this war...that would bring home Peace."

Shaking her head, Kagome continued looking up the other names on her list.

**-x-x-x-**

Duo sighed as he finished up his task. Looking curiously down at the radar on his control panel, he watched three dots appear in his spectrum. "They couldn't have known I'd be here!" It was annoying. He was about to park his Gundam and return to the ship, but now... "It won't take me long to get rid of these guys, I'll finish them off quickly."

He'd been out for nearly six hours, six hours! It was almost seven in the evening now, and he didn't like the idea of spending his entire time looking for suits and shipments to OZ to destroy. They had a surprisingly large number of shipment crates, and he had chosen to...invest in a couple things before destroying _everything_.

Once he saw the two suits below him, he realized they had been looking for something. "Well, I can't let you wander around my hideout all the same. It's time to do some pest control," Duo smirked and let his Gundam be seen with a blinding light and watched the mobile suits float back in their pilot's surprise. He was quick to get rid of the first one, but the second got in a good hit and knocked him back. _'Whiplash!'_ He chortled a little and dispatched the last of the two mobile pilots. "These new OZ mobile suits are pretty tough...hehe, but not tough enough." He heard an annoying alarm and realized it was a self-detonation warning.

"This must be what they were after...it's identical to mine, even the location of the self-detonation device. I guess one of the other pilots must be either, nearby...or already deceased." He stopped the self-detonation with his Gundam's scythe before grabbing the Gundam and moving it elsewhere. He had it set to rise up above the surface to take back to Howards, but he was going to have to wait a little first. When he finally got on land, he took a little walk to stretch his legs before heading to the site where the Gundam would rise from.

He started walking around when he heard talking from around the corner. Turning around, he saw a boy and a girl speaking to one another. _'He looks familiar.'_ He watched as he turned a gun on the girl. Pulling his out he moved closer to the two and listened.

"_You're in over your head."_

'_He must be...no, I can't be sure, but...ah! It is, I remember his face. He is one of the pilots sent to destroy OZ, I should thank Kagome later for those files, but...hell, what was his name again!?'_

"_Say goodbye, Relena."_

Duo shook his head and fired a shot, he knew, if this guy was as good as the file declared him, he'd probably only get hit in the shoulder, despite the fact that Duo had aimed specifically for his heart.

"Hey, lady...you need to leave."

"Heero~"

"Augh...who are you?"

'_Ah, that's it! Heero Yuy!'_ He watched Persian blue eyes turn to face him and mentally cursed, _'I wonder if Kagome will be mad...' _He shot at him again when he went for his gun. "Don't overdo it, remember you're injured."

"Stop it! What do you want to shoot him for?"

_'Kagome's gonna kill me if I kill this guy...but more importantly than that...' _He stared at the girl wrapping the injuries he'd caused with torn pieces of her blue dress. "Hey wait a minute," He shook his head and moved closer, "Great, how come I ended up as the bad guy here?" Looking to Heero he crouched down a little to look him in the eyes. "I'm not going to kill you; I'm here to help, despite what it may look like. So, let's make this easier for the both of us. The lady needs to leave though," He turned his gun to the girl, watching as her eyes widened. He wasn't holding his gun seriously at this point, somewhat disheartened at being labeled the bad guy while trying to help a damsel in distress,

"I thought you were trying to save me, now you're going to shoot me?"

"Heh, I don't like the idea of seeing innocent people die, but if you don't leave, I'll have no choice but to kill you. Go..."

A sound similar to a large gush of water falling from something high sounded and he watched the girls eyes turn; pulling a high power light stick from his pocket. "It made it to the surface already? I must have miscalculated the tide, damn!"

"What is that?"

He held it up and turned it on. She looked away as the light threatened to impair her vision. "Don't look lady, I'm sure you've got your reasons for being here, but you better just walk away. Save yourself a lot of grief." He watched _Heero_ take off in a run and frowned, "You're injured, what the hell do you think you're doing?!"

Heero was already on the torpedoes when Duo yelled out at him, not taking the light out of the girls' eyes who still looked down to avoid being blinded. "It's _my_ mobile suit!"

"What are you doing you fool!?" Duo didn't want to watch, as both Gundam's were shot back into the sea. "Nooo~!" He cursed once again in the back of his head before speaking on his thoughts, "Damn it! He didn't need to shoot down my Gundam in the process!" He glanced at the boy and then to the girl and sighed, "Take him to the nearest clinic, I'll drop by to save him from Military Questioning later, but you should at least get his wounds taken care of."

"What do you mean Military Questioning?"

Duo scoffed, "He's been shot twice, on a private Military Port, and just launched torpedoes, with supposedly no reason to do so...he'll be questioned." Duo made to leave and stopped suddenly, "Look, lady...I don't like leaving on the wrong note, so I'm sorry for the trouble we're causing you. You seem to like Heero, but it would be best...no, it would be safer...not only for you, but for him, if you left him alone." He said nothing else and left to _find_ a ride back to his ship, settling with a high speed water ski boat that was on port. _'Kagome isn't going to be happy that I let some girl take him...'_

**-x-x-x-**

**ME: Here is chapter seven, I hope this is being well received. I only had six chapters before, and funnily enough, I've only just gotten to the **_**second**_** chapter of my original fic...revising wise. Sad really. Anyways, tell me what you guys think. I'm changing some things up, trying to give more depth behind my characters so that its not just talking back and forth with not description and character thought. LOVE YOU GUYS!**


End file.
